


Office Christmas Gift

by Milky_Maid_Library



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [1]
Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas Special, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid_Library/pseuds/Milky_Maid_Library
Summary: Prompt 32. “How fucking dare you?!”Tom takes you home from the pub and decides to deal out your deepest desire to be dominated. Funny thing is, he is the biggest dick you know.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Prompts from Tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620652
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

It was late or rather early in the morning; the lights of the local pub had been dimmed and the music slowed down to the soft tones of Michael Bublé. While I sat almost passed out next to the jukebox, Tom Hiddleston, the office dickhead was chatting up the new intern Julia. I always made sure I sat as far away from him as I could after the New Years party where he decided to grab me by the arse and kiss me without my permission.

Those of the office, including me would come to the ritualistic Friday night drinks and get pissed until the Saturday morning light. Some though would only stay for a quick drink, then head home to their families for the weekend, like that prick Tom, who would pick up a girl and fuck her the moment he got her home. But Julia, I mustn’t laugh thinking about it, is a hardcore lesbian and clearly not interested in his advances. I couldn’t hear what he's saying entirely, but I knew he was persistent in getting her to change her sexuality for a one night fling with him.

I rolled my eyes and downed my pint. My fingers found my blouse buttons, fuck it’s hot in here, I need to go, aircon is surely waiting for me. My eyes fluttered, my novel on ‘Daddy kink’ was also waiting for me at home, open with the best chapter yet for me to lavish, read and masturbate over.

Peering up from my pint I noticed that Julia had her hands on Tom’s chest holding him back as he pressed her into the bar. I could go over there, sure, I could help a girl out…but….nah…I’d have to talk to Tom then. Misogynist bastard, thinking he can take advantage of us. I gritted my teeth.  
  
Like honestly, have you ever met someone you fucking hate? And not like just someone you heavily dislike, or someone who gets on your nerves, but someone you truly wouldn’t mind hitting with your car?

When I first met Tom, he was a rookie, a coffee boy with a soft smile, clean curls and a kind attitude. But as years went by he decided he would surpass me, steal my fucking promotions and then come out as some sex machine, cover model hot shot. Fuck that. Tom's everything I'm not, everything I could never be, he's older than me, but looks much handsomer and younger, he’s sexist with a wallstreet mindset. He likes bland food and even blander music, fucking Michael Bublé. He makes to-do lists and then actually does what's on them, fuck he’s organised and what is best for the company, but the most pretentious and stuck-up prick about his position.

I have come to loath Tom Hiddleston, I came to hate everything about him, the way he looks, the sound of his deep voice, I even hate the way he breathes, fucking loud and through his straight perfect nose nose. I mean truly, he could’ve stopped and settle on a mutual dislike and avoidance, but Tom didn't take the hint.

He always tried talking to me. Now as my ‘superior’ he kept providing his unwanted suggestions and his own selfishly obnoxious opinions concerning the development of the workplace. He always made comments on how prudish I was as a woman, too covered up and maybe that’s why I wasn’t “married with any kids yet”. Fuck off, god. But guess what? He never got to see me angry, because I was a decent human that wasn’t an arsehole unlike him, no I was considerate and kind. I was an arse kisser and people pleaser, why? To get me extra pay in that sweet, delicious Christmas bonus that he couldn’t legally have!  
  
For the first time that night I almost shit myself, thinking he could actually read my hateful thoughts, his eyes moved from Julia and met mine. He stared me down with a smirk. It's late/early and I know I am to fucking drunk to be saying anything to him without having regrets later. _Shit_ , I should have gone home hours ago!

My heart picks up trying to figure out my flight or fight move. Thomas smirks and turns away from me, he leaves Julia’s side and saunters over to the men’s toilets. My eyes light up to the exit, my chances to escape are held in the balance of time that it takes for him to piss!

I wobble up from the floor with my handbag and waddling to the doorway. I scrounge through the coat rack, almost pissing in panic unable to find my jumper in time. I shake my head and say fuck it, walking out in the cold in my office blouse. The cold air hits my chest, my tits freezing up and my teeth chattering.  
  


I heard the pub door slam behind me and the sounds of fucking gay ass Michael Bublé mute out. Swallowing down hard I closed my eyes and smile in the impatience I had for my warm bed and Daddy kink novel.  
  
"You want to share a taxi with me?"

I almost shrieked out of my bones at the sound of his voice. I turned around and saw Tom standing off to my left wrapping his scarf on around his muscled neck.

I grunted. Giving him the most disdained glare, I hissed “No thank you.”  
  
He chuckled, "Don't be stupid darling, I live in the same building anyway, we might as well save some Taxi money. C'mon." He stepped towards me, forcefully pulling his large arms around me in the warmest bear hug. Despite my struggling attempts to rouse him off, he’s too strong and holds me tighter as he marched me down the street, hailing a taxi with his free arm.  
  
When the hackney rolled up, he shoved me inside. He excused my protests as drunken behaviours of a crazy woman to the driver who laughed and tipped his hat to Tom with a dirty wink. Sick. I’m fuming and telling him to shut up but he keeps talking about me to the driver in a condescending manner, calling me ‘dear’ and ‘darling’. Fuck! It’s kind of hot, no but it’s also fucking gross.  
  
Tom directs the taxi to our building. He gets out with me after paying the man. I’m practically on the run to the front entrance and elevator when he follows after on his long legs. My fingers slammed on the ‘close’ but he managed to slip in before the doors completely close.

I groaned in anguish, “Couldn’t you have taken the stairs instead?”

He laughed and pulled me into his side, “Of course not, leaving a lady by herself out in the dangerous open? No, I better return you home like the gentleman I am.” The door opened with a ping. He put his arm around me again and I tried to shrug him off, but he squeezed my shoulders so hard it honestly hurt and he dragged me over to the door of my apartment.

How lucky am I to have him as a fucking neighbour… Normally I’d be hearing the moans of his lovers at this time while I tried sleeping my hangovers off.  
  
My hands were shaking and my eyes were seeing things in a blur, the rattling kings just refused to make through the hole. Thomas sighed and rolled his eyes, stealing them off me and opened the door to shove me inside and lock it behind the both of his.

Kneeling to the floor, he carefully took my ankle and gently peeled off my shoes. Me too dizzy to stand on a single foot, had to softly hold onto his broad shoulders to steady myself. His head pressed into my crotch as he untied my little laces. My face heated up and I scolded myself mentally for even having sexual reactions in his presence.

Kicking off his own shoes, he hung up his massive warm coat and scarf. He then untied his work tie and slung it down his shoulders and began strolling around my apartment like he owned the place.

I muttered, “What are you hanging around for? Piss off.”

He sighed mockingly and smiled, “Jee Tom, thanks for paying for the taxi, helping me to my room, unlocking my door and taking my shoes off, would you like a drink of water? Wow Y/N that’s so nice, yes please that would be great!”

“Don’t you have water next door?” I scoffed and flopped onto my couch, curling my body up beneath a small quilt.

I watched him from half-lidded eyes waltz into my kitchen, dropping my keys into the key bowl and pour himself a tall glass of water. He grimaced at his surrounds, my apartment.

“Jesus Christ,” he whispered, sipping loudly, “How can you live like this Y/N? You have days of dirty plates in here.”

  
"It's not so bad." I grumble, attempting to be defiant but only sounding meek. I yawn and stretch beneath my blanket. I hear him open the fridge and his horrified gasp.

“This is disgusting! KFC? Out of date milk, mouldy cheese!?”

“Cheese is meant to mould!” I groan and pull a couch cushion over my head to block out the noises he’s making. "Jesus Christ." He came into the living room shaking his head and scratching the back of his neck with worry.

"Listen, is everything okay Y/N? I mean is there anything you want to tell me? I know hours at the office have been slimming down for you and your pay cheques cut down but this is-"  
  
I hate him when he brings up how much less money I make.

"Fuck off Tom. It’s none of your fucking business, go home, I’ll see you on Monday!” It would seem I sounded too defensive, “let me have a weekend of peace.”  
  
Tom sat on the edge of the couch and gave me those bullshit puppy dog eyes he does when he’s pretending to care. He should know I loathe that look.

His hand settled on my hip and he murmured, "You don’t have to be too proud to ask for help Y/N. Maybe you need some time off from work, huh? I could pull some strings with Benny and get him to pay you for overdue sickness leave. That should give you some space and time to clear your head and clean your life up yeah? I’m sure Ben would understand, I can ask him for you.”

Slowly I sat up and glared at him. My eyes saw only red like some Spanish bull. I shoved him off the couch and stood up, pushing his chest roughly.  
  


"How fucking dare you! How dare you come in here uninvited and judge me like this. I'm doing fine Tom, in fact I'm doing fucking amazing right now! It might not look like it to you, but you're a stuck up, judgmental, tedious little prick." I gasp and suck in more breath to continue this great feeling of power as he backed up, threatened by my attacks. "You haven't got a fucking clue Tom! You don't know me or how to live! You're so concerned about doing everything properly and about what everyone else thinks. You don't get it, so don't judge me, right? You don't know anything about me!"

He froze, near the entrance of the kitchen, his eyebrow raised and his voice deepened into a serious tone, "Oh… don't I Y/N?"  
  
I hate the way he says it, like he's the adult and I'm the child. But god it’s hot too.

I huff and stomp my foot, "Fuck off out of my apartment you dreary little wanker."  
  
His eyes darkened and his hands raised in defence, "You're being hysterical now Y/N, please calm down, I'm only just trying to help you."  
  
I know this is what Tom wants, but he said it in such a calm way that made me feel so angry I couldn’t contain the rage anymore.

"Hysterical, you patronising twat? I'll fucking show you hysterical." My hand reaches up and smacks him across the face as I shouted. "You're a fucking prick, you know that right? You're a cunt!" I quickly climb onto my kitchen bench and stand over him, my fists shaking, "You make me sick Tom, fucking sick. I-"  
  
Tom jumps up and rips me down by my waist. I fall forward over his shoulder and he carries me like a caveman over to my couch. My legs kick against his stomach and my fists punch his back.

It takes me by surprise when I feel the hot burn of his slap on my arse. I freeze for a second as he flips me off and onto the couch. I squeak when he folds his arms and drags me across his lap face down. His fingers quickly took his work tie and bound my wrists behind my back as I scream and wail like a baby. I try and bite his knee, but when my teeth scratched his leg he smacked my bottom and deeply breathed, “No, bad girl.”

I quivered at the sound of his stern tone.  
  
I felt his large hand grab one of my legs, slowly pulling it closer to him, opening me up. I shuddered hard and fought again. My heart picks up and I realise I’m panicking. He squeezed my thigh like he was inspecting fruit at the local store, his fingers ran up my skirt pinching my stockings and forced me to squeal.  
  
"Get the off me!!" I squirmed, lifting up my chest, trying to escape, tugging against his ties on my wrists. Half drunk and dizzy I moaned out my frustrations. His fingers caught my stockings and ripped them down my thighs and legs. He tore the back of my skirt over my back and whistled at the gift of my black granny panties.

  
"Really Y/N, you know I'm doing this for your own good, we both know you need it." He squeezed my bum through the panties before he lifted his palm to slam it down hard, flat across my backside. I yelped in surprise and from the sudden pain of it. I kicked and wriggled and wailed like a trapped animal.

My co-worker spanked me again, harder. I squealed and whimpered, digging my cheek into couch.

“Stop it! Please! Get off of me!”

Tom spanked me again and again. He rained his hits down fast and hard, admiring the begging I was making. I shift and wriggle, hoping his hand misses, but there’s nowhere to go and I am completely at his mercy. One cheek after the other. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, brushing my hair with his fingers softly.

“Hey sweetie, calm down. You need this.”

The humiliation is the worst though, the man I hated most in the fucking world had me helpless over his lap punishing me like a little crying child. I choke out a sob and shake my head.

“C’mon, daddy’s got you, you can handle a few more spankings, yea?”

Tears run violently down my face, snot soaking into my couch, my novel on the floor barely a metre away.

When I felt Tom’s hands slide back my granny knickers, I whined out my pleas for him to stop. He hushed me gently though and massaged my burning arse.

“No, stop, please Tom.”

“Y/N you need this baby girl, let daddy help you.”

I mumbled and quivered, "Stop it, please."  
  
But there was nothing I could actually do. Tom slipped my underwear down over my bottom to join my tangled stockings. My redden bottom was now naked and presented to him. I gave him one last, final surge of energy to try and escape, but it was useless, he had me.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding me down, he shoved my thighs apart and started to prod further. He spreaded my arse cheeks apart hushing my whimpers of protest and weak attempts to buck him off. My head hung off the couch in shame and defeat, tears dripping onto my stained carpet.

Thomas groaned in approval though when he finally saw me, cunt and arse, juices forming and glistening like nature intended to prepare for cock. His cock. He softly chuckled, fingers brushed against my petals and slicked up my arousal.

And then he spanked right across my pussy.

I bury my face into the cushion and squeal at the top of my lunges, my whole body shook from the pain and aftershock.   
  
The painful fire on my arse felt light and crept along the edge of my sinful pleasure. I moaned before I could stop myself, sobbing at what he was subjecting me too. I found myself lifting my arse up to his slaps.

One after the other, again and again they came. I'd never felt such humiliation as this truly. Spread out and completely open to him, the man I most hated in the world. I raised my arse higher, inviting Tom as he spanked me so hard I squeaked and moaned with each strike.

“Does my dirty little girl like Daddy’s spanking?” he hummed.

My face burnt up like a candle and gasped when he spanked me a little harder than what he’d been doing. He harshly gripped my arse cheeks and growled into my ear, “Answer me Y/N.”

_Holy fuck, he sounds so hot._

“Yes.” I panted, wincing at his cruel squeezes on my red backside.

His fingers combed through my hair and tugged it back, his teeth scrapped against my earlobe when he groaned, “Yes what, little girl?” I now felt his erection poking up into my naked crotch.

I whined, “Y-yes Daddy…I-I love it.” jutting my arse back into his palm.

“That’s right sweetie, you need it, don’t you?”

Tears fill my eyes as I nodded and ashamedly press my head into my cushion. I sniffle and feel him now just patting my bottom, spanking now gone. His other hand reached forward and rubbed my back while he patted my butt, he cooed like I was an actual baby. Normally I would feel sick and scream for anyone to fuck off, but like, this was nice, soothing.

Carefully he picked me up again and descended me to kneel on the floor between his knees. His buldge pressed against his trousers and thigh, thick and hard. Thomas’ fingers combed through my hair, pressing my face against his knee. His thumb crooned under my eyes and wiped away the tears. His knuckle brushed onto my cheek, as he unbuckled his pants and whipped out his cock.

Big? Don’t make me laugh, it was pornstar level. Unbelievable, bigger than my vibrator.

Precum pearled on the tip, a simple white bubble, waiting to be popped. His fingers rubbed his dick slowly.

No one else in this world could do this to me, there's no one else I hated as much as him, like this, no one who could humiliate me and make me horny so perfectly. My own hands struggle against the binds of his tie, I whimper, desperate to just finger fuck myself in front of him. I wanted him to watch me degrade myself for him. But maybe my struggling and humping his socks was humiliating enough. His gaze was penetrating my soul as he wanked off and watched me get off on his foot.

“C’mere baby girl.”

He opened my lips with his thumb and took my jaw in his hand to guide my mouth onto his prick. I sucked him hard and I sunk my head down onto him until he pressed the back of my throat, my eyes didn’t move away from his as he sighed in pleasure. I suppressed a gag as I felt him jump in my throat. I groaned lowly, the vibrations going straight to his enjoyment. I wanted him to cum in my mouth and on my face and in my hair, and literally everywhere possible. I was so fucking turned on I tried to hump down against my own heel.  
  
Tom held my head in his hands and suddenly shoved me back and forth, fucking my mouth as he pleased.

He hissed through his perfect teeth, “Good. Girl. Yes. Fuck!”

I gagged when he finally shoved my head down, my nose brushing into his coarse pubic mane, the scent of man engulfing my senses. His cock was now down my throat, forcing so much spit and saliva to pour out of my lips and trail down my neck and chest. He quickly pulled me off and blew a load onto my face and hair.

His strong hands took the collar of my blouse and ripped as hard as he could, buttons literally flew off and my tits popped half out of my shitty bra. That bra was no protection against Tom from the moment he tore it off my chest. I couldn’t even cover myself. I felt a rush of arousal, his eyes now just trained down onto my breasts. His hands cupped my chest and pinched down on my nipples. I cried and moaned, pressing forward and listening him laugh at me.

“Daddy’s little girl must be a secret little slut? Hmm?”

I gasped and whimpered, “Yes Daddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

He leaned forward and scooped his large hands beneath my arms, lifting me up, dragging me up and onto his lap. Thomas fingers trailed down my back and over my belly. He cupped my bottom gently and chuckled, his teeth biting onto his lips.

“Fuck I never thought I’d have you Y/N,” He moaned, “Always wanted to fuck you.”

His fingers delved down between me and his cock. Rubbing against my clit, I rocked into his palm, my hands clawing his tall shoulders. Sinking his ring and middle finger into me, I whimpered, moving my hot mouth onto his neck to his ear.

“Fuck,” I panted, “Fuck you Tom.”

He laughed at me as he fingered my cunt. The squelching sounds only made things hotter. He picked up speed and hammered on my g-spot, his thumb crushing down on my clit. He growled, his cock smacking against my abdomen and his hand.

He licked my shoulder, sighed, “The amount of times I wanted to fuck you over my desk in your prude ass skirts, shit.” His other hand slapped down on my arse, forcing a light squeal and a hot shift in my arousal to increase.

“I imagine you sucking my cock when I make calls baby. Imagine you and your grandma undies stuffed in your mouth, while I stuff your pussy with my cock.” He hissed and spanked me again. Reaching forward and laying his hand on my chest he stole a nipple and twisted it slightly, my mouth opened in ecstasy.

“What about, Julia and fucking… Katherine eh?” I whine, “What do you think, do with them?”

Tom frozed, sitting back and glared at me. Oh shit, I ruined the moment. His fingers ripped out of me. My body quivered, saddened by the loss of finger and welcoming of cold air entering my gaping hole.

He gritted his teeth angrily and gripped the back of my head by my hair.

“Open.” he ordered. My mouth automatically fell, his fingers then shoved into it. “Lick.”

And what did I do? Well I fucking licked of course, scared and horny out of my mind. His eyes were harsh and cold. I swirled my tongue around and tasted his conquer of my cunt. Normally I’d feel cross and stop having any sex, however he controlled me then, I was hs lucky puppet on his long strong strings.

He moved his fingers out before jerking them straight back in. Tom fucked my mouth with his fingers, coating them in wholly me.

His hand reached up and took me by my neck, squeezing my throat as he growled, glaring into my eyes, “Julia’s a lesbian sweetheart, and I fuck the other girls because they are the closest thing to looking like you, except their brains are the size of a squirrel’s acorn and their skirts are as short as their arse cheeks.”

He grunted, spreading his legs and jerking his hips so his cock managed to tuck beneath my pussy. He jerked up against me, rubbing my lips with his length. I let my weight drop and rocked against him while he choked me.

He pulled out his fingers, let go of my neck and finally guiding his monster into me.

Feeling full came slowly. He was delicate and patient, letting me sink unlike a suspected brute to just fuck me without care. He whispered into my ear filthily, “Baby, they aren’t like you. They’re just sluts wanting extra pay. You work your fucking arse off, and that’s fucking hot.”

A hot tear fell from my ear. Jesus I must’ve been really fucking drunk if I started to cry again over that.

I completely out of my mind confessed, “But you’re an arsehole to me.” Rocking on his cock and feeling him being sucked in and out.

He scoffed with a dirty grin, “Arsehole baby? I’m tryna get you to cum princess.” His hands reached and cupped my cheeks, spreading them, sticking his wet fingers down and circling my rosy pucker bud.

“Trying to get a drink with you.” He moaned as he slunk a single digit up my arse. I bit my lip and held back a cry of ‘fuck yes’ because that was somehow embarrassing, even after I let the bastard fuck me. I sighed and kept grinding myself on him. He shifted his hips up to, jerking into me. I rode him with fury, my breasts on display and happily opening my vulnerable side to him.

“You’re so gross,” I gutturally groaned, gasping when I felt him wiggle is finger in my back entrance.

A bark of laughter flew from his mouth, “Said the girl with my finger up her arse.”

“Shh-shut up,” I whimpered, “Just, fuck me.”

It only earned me a smack on the arse, spitting a scream from my grounded teeth.

“I am princess.”

Tom bent his head and smothered his mouth on my breasts, his teeth snatching up a teat and sucking it generously. His grunts and suckling made me feel insane, too sensitive to catch up and so close to just cumming right then and there.

He picks up speed, grabbing my hips with both hands and slamming me down onto his hard dick. His balls slapping up into my arse. He finds that spot and just hammers into me until my moans heighten and turn to happy squeals.

My mind blurs from alcohol and pleasure. I suddenly feel as light as air and hit that sweet feeling of orgasmic bliss. The pressure burst and I yelled out his name. He slammed me down hard and cummed in me, his cock jerked and twitched its load into me. It was heaven of earth. Angels singing and all.

I fell forward onto his chest, knocking the air out of him for a bit before he quickly untangled my hands from his tie and laid us down on the couch. His cock was still softly nestled in me, warm and full, tucked and safe. I practically purred at the thought.

I glowed with absolute pleasure and glorious humiliation. To me humiliation is better than any drug, and nothing is more humiliating than being used by the one you hate the most, but in reality it was so stupid to have let him go this far.

My arse cheeks burn tender from his brutal hands, and I could feel his thick cum squeezing out between us onto my couch. I rolled my eyes, great another fucking stain.

I knew deep down that by the morning tomorrow I would be so disgusted with myself I'd be paralysed with depression and shame all weekend, Christmas and Boxing day. I tightly squeezed my eyes, silently whispering that I would never let this happen again, I hated this man so much but I let him fuck me and use my daddy kink against me. I promised that I would never let myself stoop this low again.

But then again…

Tom shuddered beneath me, and swallowed hard.

It would be nice…

“Could…could we…what are you doing Christmas this year Y/N?”

Maybe as an Office Christmas Gift…I’ll let him in again this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a glass of milk, but not the out of date stuff in your fridge!


End file.
